J'aurai voulu
by Erin Eien
Summary: Personne n'a plus entendu parler de Muraki depuis le dernier combat. Tsuzuki et Hisoka vivent heureux, tout comme Tatsumi et Watari. Un jour ils se voient confiés une mission au cours de laquelle ils rencontrent une jeune fille ... Rencontrent ou retrouv
1. Prologue

Titre : J'aurai voulu ...

Auteur : Erin Eien

Email : 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Non ce ne sont pas mes persos, même si je les adore

Genre : Euh ... Je saurai pas trop dire ... '

Remarques : Juste pour préciser, que même si j'adore Yami no Matsuei, je suis une novice et l'idée de cette fic m'est venu comme ca, alors si vous constatez des erreurs, hésitez pas hein .

Prologue :

Rêve

Une pièce minuscule et sombre, sans fenetre. Pas de lumière. Une pièce humide où il fait si chaud. Trop chaud. Une jeune fille enchainée. Adossée au mur. Les cheveux poisseux et du sang partout sur son corps. Les yeux fermés, et le visage sans expression. Pourtant elle ne dort pas. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle entend ses cris, au travers du mur, dans la pièce à coté. Pourtant, il n'y a aucun bruit. Elle sent son sang couler. Pourtant ce n'est pas le sien, aucune autre trace de sang n'est venue s'ajouter aux siennes. Elle souffre, même si ce n'est pas elle qu'on torture pour le moment. Soudain, un bruit, une porte qui s'ouvre, des pas s'approchant d'elle. Elle reste inanimée . Quelques paroles échangés, et une douleur sourde ne lui appartenant pas lui arrache un cri inhumain. Des larmes mêlées de sang, son corps secoué de spasmes. Puis du noir.

Une forêt, la lune qui éclaire ses pas. Elle fuit, elle court , elle ne regarde pas ou elle va, elle court, elle ne respire pas, elle court. Elle trébuche.

Fin du Rêve

Elle se réveilla en sueur. Son coeur battait vite et cognait dans ses tempes. Elle se calma, passa ses mains fraîches sur son visage, enleva les quelques mèches qui y étaient collées, et finit par reprendre le dessus. Elle était encore effrayée, mais cherchait à se concentrer sur autre chose, en regardant autour d'elle, pour se rassurer. Voulant oublier ce cauchemar, elle s'allongea de nouveau, refermant les yeux avant des rouvrir quelques minutes plus tard, comme si rien de tout ça n'avait existé. Elle se leva, et fila directement à la douche. L'eau froide lui fit du bien et, en sortant, la jeune fille s'habilla avant de se coiffer face à la glace. Cette vision la rassura et chassa pour de bon les restes de son cauchemar. Avant elle était quelqu'un d'autre, et cela la fait frissonner légèrement. Mais maintenant, se tenait devant le miroir une jeune fille de 18 ans aux court cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus que tous connaissaient comme " la plus jeune et talentueuse chanteuse du Japon " : Mina . Elle sourit, et se dit que la journée allait être longue pour elle. C'est sur ces heureuses pensées que la jeune fille partit en chantonnant vers son lieu de travail, pour prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses musiciens.


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Erin Eien

Email : 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Non ce ne sont pas mes persos, même si je les adore

Genre : Euh ... Je saurai pas trop dire ... '

Konoe avait appelé ses quatre meilleurs hommes pour s'occuper d'une nouvelle affaire. Tatsumi, Watari et Hisoka n'attendaient plus que Tsuzuki qui avait quand même presque une heure de retard. Hisoka ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si en retard. Lui et Tsuzuki partageaient à présent le même appartement, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pour un peu plus de discrétion, les deux amants n'arrivaient jamais en même temps au bureau, mais ce matin quand le jeune blond avait laissé son partenaire, celui ci était bel et bien réveillé, et pret a partir. Alors où était il passé ? Le retardataire arriva, un beignet a la bouche et tenta de s'excuser. Hisoka se frappa le front, desespéré par la gourmandise de Tsuzuki. Tatsumi le réprimanda, puis la réunion commença.

" - Messieurs, vous allez partir en mission pour Tokyo.

- Tokyo ?? répétèrent les quatre concernés étonnés.

- Monsieur, Tokyo n'est pas dans notre juridiction. dit Tatsumi pour expliquer leur étonnement

- Certes, mais ces affaires sont très spéciales, et vous êtes les plus aptes a les mener à bien.

- " Ces affaires " ? Il y en a plusieurs ?

- Deux, pour être exact. La première est pour vous Hisoka et Tsuzuki. La seconde pour vous, Tatsumi et Watari.

- Et en quoi consistent ces missions ? Pourquoi nous les confier alors qu'elles sont hors de notre juridiction ? Qu'est ce qu'elles ont de spéciales ?

- J'y viens. Pour la première affaire, il s'agit d'une affaire classique. Une âme morte qui ne l'est toujours pas.

- Alors pourquoi nous la confier ? demanda Tsuzuki qui ne comprenait pas.

- Parce que AUCUN des meilleurs éléments de la division chargés de Tokyo n'a été en mesure de découvrir qui était cette âme. Nous savons seulement qu'elle est dans l'entourage d'une grande maison de disque et plus précisément de sa plus jeune chanteuse, Mina. Nous avons donc pensé que l'empathie d'Hisoka pourrait être très utile pour localiser cette âme.

- Je l'aurai parier. dit le concerné qui se doutait bien que c'était pour son empathie qu'on leur confiait cette mission

- Et l'autre affaire ?

- L'autre affaire, est de découvrir la cause d'étranges accidents au même endroit, et de savoir pourquoi quand il y a une victime, il s'agit toujours de Shinigami. Les connaissances scientifiques et technologiques de Watari et la connaissance des ombres de Tatsumi sera très utile pour cette affaire. D'autre part on a remarqué, que nos Shinigamis étaient les victimes de ces accidents bizarrement alors qu'ils allaient trouver un indice sur l'âme qu'ils recherchaient. C'est pour ça que l'on vous envoie là-bas ensemble. Parce que nous sommes sur qu'il y a un lien entre ses affaires. Des questions ?"

Tous répondirent non de la tête.

" - Bon !! Et on part quand ? demanda Tsuzuki content de partir en mission.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux quelques minutes Tsuzuki ? répliqua Hisoka désespéré de voir son partenaire toujours animé d'un enthousiasme enfantin.

- Pourquoi faire ? C'est une affaire toute simple. répondit Tsuzuki

- Voici vos couvertures. Tsuzuki, tu seras le coiffeur et maquilleur du groupe. Hisoka, le responsable du matériel, et Watari et Tatsumi des ingénieurs en son et lumières.

- Une chanteuse et son groupe ont ils besoin d'ingénieurs ?

- Eux non, mais leur maison de disque oui. Ils préparent un très grand concert dans une patinoire.

- Une patinoire ? répéta Tsuzuki hébété.

- Oui. Donc vous imaginez le travail, pour aménagez l'endroit. Hors avec tous ces accidents, pas mal d'employés ont démissionné, notamment des ingénieurs. Allez y maintenant, et résolvez vite cette affaire ! "

Les quatre jeunes hommes partirent donc pour Tokyo. Une fois arrivé ils n'eurent pas de mal à trouver la maison de disque qui leur indiqua où trouver la patinoire en question. Ils s'y rendirent donc, et furent emmenés auprès d'un responsable par un agent de la sécurité pas très poli. Alors qu'ils suivaient leur guide, ils arrivèrent à la patinoire proprement dite. Deux jeunes femmes étaient sur la glace. L'une adossée a la paroi de verre séparant les gradins de la glace, et l'autre exécutant quelques mouvements très gracieux. Après quelques minutes, la brune qui patinait un peu avant demanda quelque chose la première. Quelques éclats de voix s'en suivirent mais finalement, la brune recommença à patiner.

Elle releva alors la tête et vit les nouveaux arrivants. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs fut tétanisé et incapable de respirer ou même de se reprendre. Dans un ultime effort, elle baissa la tête. N'ayant plus de contrôle sur son corps, ses patins se mélangèrent, et elle tomba au sol. La jeune femme jusque là adossée à la paroi, accourut auprès de celle qui était à terre et lui tendit une serviette tout en s'inquiétant de savoir si tout allait bien. Dans le même temps un homme se leva d'un bond.

"- MINA !!! Kana, est ce qu'elle va bien ? s'enquit il.

- T'en fait pas Kira, elle a juste fait un caprice en voulant faire une figure dont elle n'était pas capable. répondit la jeune femme.

La jeune chanteuse Mina, car il s'agissait bien d'elle, se releva, et passa la serviette sur son visage, elle était tellement perturbé qu'elle ne releva pas. Elle profita de ces quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle et se recomposer ce visage souriant qui était le sien. Kana, la chorégraphe, la ramena alors vers Kira son manager.

Les quatre nouveaux employés assistèrent à la scène, et comprirent de qui il s'agit. L'homme de la sécurité les emmena alors vers ce Kira qui semblait être quelqu'un d'important. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le garde du corps, ce dernier le renvoya à ses fonctions.

"- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit ce matin au téléphone, vous êtes les nouveaux employés. Et bien je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Je suis Kira Wakori , le manager de Mina. Et vous êtes ?"

Chacun des " nouveaux employés " se présenta alors, l'un après l'autre, en prenant soin de préciser leur fonction.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent alors.

"- Et voici Ka... commenca Kira avant d'être intérompu

- Kana, la chorégraphe. Enchantée messieurs.

- Et je suis Sumi Mina. La chanteuse. dit la plus jeune des deux en inclinant la tête

- Vous rencontrerez les autres plus tard, ils sont partis manger. D'ailleurs je dois y aller aussi. - Je vous dis a (à) plus tard. Au revoir. salua le manager en partant

- Je dois y aller aussi Mina. On se retrouve ce soir ? ajouta la chorégraphe

- Tu vas pas me laisser manger toute seule ? répliqua la chanteuse

- Désolé je n'ai pas le choix.

- Kana !!!! je ne veux pas manger toute seule. répéta Mina

- Mina, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour tes caprices.

- C'est pas un caprice.

- Si ça l'est. Je dois y aller. A ce soir Mi-chan. termina Kana en partant

- Ok ! A ce soir alors Ka-chan. répondit Mina en faisant la moue. "

La chorégraphe parti aussi. Laissant Mina seule avec Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, Watari et Hisoka. La jeune chanteuse n'était pas très a l'aise. L'angoisse tentait de l'envahir, mais elle inspira très profondément, et reprit le contrôle. Elle sourit alors aux jeunes hommes.

"- Et bien faisons comme eux, allons manger aussi. M'accompagnerez vous s'il vous plait ? J'avoue que je n'aime pas du tout manger seule '. demanda Mina un peu gênée

- Je suis pour ! répondit Tsuzuki enchanté

- Excusez le il s'emporte facilement. dit Hisoka en enfonçant son coude dans les côtes de son partenaire.

- Ce serait un honneur pour nous Sumi-san. répondit Tatsumi

- " Sumi-san ". Allons ne m'appeler pas comme ça. Personne ne le fait ici. Appelez moi Mina comme tout le monde et tutoyez moi. Je suis trop jeune pour qu'on m'appelle Sumi-san. dit Mina complétement surprise et a demi gênée.

- Pourquoi tu as quel âge ? demanda Tsuzuki étonné

- Mais ca ne se demande pas Tsuzuki bon sang ! répondit Hisoka en enfonçant à nouveau son coude dans l'estomac de Tsuzuki

- J'ai 18 ans. répondit a son tour Mina en riant

Tsuzuki était bouche bée. 18 ans ? Cette jeune femme ?!! Il lui aurait facilement donné 20 ans sans peine. Sans réfléchir, il regarda discrètement son partenaire. Hisoka n'avait que 2 ans de moins et pourtant il semblait tellement plus jeune. Mina avait l'air si mure.

" - Et bien quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Mina en devenant rouge pivoine

- Et bien Tsuzuki tu t'y attendais pas a celle là pas vrai ? répliqua Watari en riant

- Je crois Mina que Tsuzuki ne t'aurais pas donné 18 ans. répondit Tatsumi

- Ah bon ? s'étonna la jeune brune

- C'est vrai que tu fais plus vieille . affirma Watari. En tout cas, si on te tutoie, fais pareil pour nous

- Euh ... et bien ... d'accord ! répondit elle

- FAIMMMMMMMMMMMMm. cria l'estomac de Tsuzuki

- Euh ... J'ai faim. interpréta Tsuzuki en rougissant légèrement

- Et bien venez je vais vous emmené dans un très bon restaurant . proposa la jeune fille.

Et ils partirent tous pour manger.

Tout le monde revint après la pause déjeuner. Mina et ses quatre compagnons revinrent bien après les autres, grâce évidement à Tsuzuki qui avait commander plusieurs desserts. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout le monde était en effervescence, et Kira courut vers eux.

" - Mina !!!! Tu es saine et sauve !!! cria-t-il

- Oui Kira, je suis là ! Que s'est il passé ?

- Un autre accident s'est produit et comme on ne te trouvait pas on a eu peur que tu n'en sois la victime.

- Un autre accident ? Comment s'est arrivé ?

- On ne sait pas, la table de mixage a explosé.

Watari et Tatsumi se regardèrent. Ca tombait à pic. Ils étaient les ingénieurs en son, ils allaient donc pouvoir observer de plus près cette table. D'ailleurs ils furent conduits à la salle ou elle se trouvait. Immédiatement, Tatsumi ressentit une présence autour de cette table. Rien de bien précis, mais il sentait des " résidus " de pouvoirs. Le Shinigamis des ombres, connaissait cette énergie, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'identifier. Quoiqu'il en soit, Watari affirma que c'était elle qui avait fait exploser la table de mixage.

Pendant ce temps, Hisoka partit travailler, et chercher discrètement des informations pour retrouver l'âme qu'ils devaient localiser. Tsuzuki lui resta avec Mina et Kira, puisque pour le moment il n'avait rien à faire. Ils discutèrent tous les trois, quand Kira partit pour s'occuper de la livraison de la nouvelle table de mixage. Voyant partir son manager, Mina ne fit plus attention à Tsuzuki, et plongea dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour tenir tout ce temps pour se contrôler ainsi, mais elle s'en félicitait. Elle avait même réussi à profiter un peu de la situation. Mais elle avait peur. Que voulait dire tout ceci ? Peu à peu son visage s'assombrissait.

" - Mina, ça ne va pas ? demanda Tsuzuki inquiet

- Pardon ? répondit Mina tiré de ses pensées

- Je te demandais si ça allait, tu es toute pâle.

- Ah je suis désolée Tsuzuki. C'est que tous ces gens tendus, à cause des accidents ... ca m'étouffe.

- Oui je comprends, tu veux aller faire un tour ?

- Ca ne changera rien, quand je reviendrai ça sera même pire. Non il faudrait détendre l'atmosphère ...

- Mais comment ?

- J'ai peut être une idée. finit elle en souriant "

Le Shinigami trouva décidemment que cette jeune fille très attachante, même si elle ne semblait pas docile et plutôt capricieuse. Elle avait l'air sensible ... Oui elle devait l'être, car lui ne sentait pas la tension alentour. Il était un peu nerveux certes, mais rien de plus. C'est bizarre, mais cette sensibilité lui rappelait son partenaire, son Hisoka. Mais un bruit le tira de sa rêverie. Mina s'était levée, et dirigée vers son manager. Tout les deux semblaient discuter. Il n'entendit qu'un petit bout de leur conversation.

"- Je suis capricieuse Kira ? demanda la brune innocemment

- Oui ça tu peux le dire Mina. Tu es capricieuse. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que je veux faire un caprice. répondit elle en faisant un grand sourire innocent.

- Ah nan Mina ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire cette fois.

- Oh que si ! Parce que sinon tu sais ce qui va arriver.

- Mina ! dit le manager un peu énervé.

- Kira. reprit la jeune fille très calme.

- Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda le manager sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot.

- Je veux faire les essais de voix tout de suite "

La discussion continua encore quelques minutes durant lesquelles Kira tenta de raisonner la chanteuse, mais celle ci était très têtue. Le jeune homme finit par céder, et Mina revint vers Tsuzuki.

"- Ils ont installés la nouvelle table de mixage. dit la jeune fille

- Tant mieux. Alors c'était quoi ton idée pour détendre l'atmosphère ?

- Je vais chanter.

-Bonne idée, peut être que ça marchera.

- Si tu pouvais aller prévenir Tatsumi et Hisoka qu'on va faire les essais de voix ça serait gentil, parce que personne ne les a prévenu, et tout le monde est occupé. demanda la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement

- Pas de problème.

- Merci. "

Tout les deux se séparèrent. Mina redescendit vers la glace, récupéra le micro, et se réinstalla dans les gradins, en face de la salle vitrée où se trouvaient les techniciens. Elle attendit un signe, lui disant qu'elle pouvait commencer. Pendant ce temps, Tsuzuki monta dans la salle. Arrivé en haut, Tatsumi et Watari lui parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient trouvés, puis Tsuzuki leur passa la commission. Ils préparèrent tout ce qu'il fallait, puis dirent à Mina au travers des hauts parleurs, qu'elle pouvait essayer de chanter. A capella dans un premier temps, puis avec la musique.

Pendant ce temps, Hisoka s'occupait du matériel, vérifiait que tout marchait correctement, et tentait d'en savoir plus sur cette chanteuse dont, sans savoir pourquoi, il se méfiait. Il cherchait aussi à en savoir plus sur le personnel, si il y avait des rumeurs et autre trucs de ce genre. Puis tout à coup, alors qu'il parlait avec quelqu'un, il entendit une voix chanter. Son vis a vis, lui dit que c'était la voix de la chanteuse. En le regardant attentivement, Hisoka eut l'impression que cet homme qui se tenait en face de lui, était plongé dans un état second. Il agita sa main devant les yeux ouverts de son collègue, et ne vit aucune réaction de sa part. Décidé a savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, Hisoka écouta lui aussi la musique, et ressentit un soudain une sensation de bien être. Le jeune homme était très tendu, car avec toute l'angoisse et la tension que chacun éprouvait, il devait tenir ses barrières mentales au maximum, mais là il se sentait bien. Tous se sentaient bien. Quand la chanson s'acheva, chacun reprit son activité un peu plus calme. Hisoka finit son travail. La journée s'achevait presque, et il retrouva son partenaire dans les gradins. Il s'assis alors à ses cotés, et ils regardèrent ensemble, Mina et Kana qui s'entraînaient sur la glace. Après quelques minutes de silence, Tsuzuki engagea la conversation.

"- C'est beau pas vrai ? demanda le brun aux yeux améthystes.

- Oui c'est vrai. répondit le blond en regardant toujours les patineuses.

- Alors cette première journée de travail ?

- Pas très passionnante et toi ? Tu as découvert quelque chose ?

- Non, j'ai parlé avec Mina et son manager. apparemment, Mina à beaucoup de succès auprès de tout le monde.

- Oui il semblerait. D'après ce que j'ai appris, elle a commencé sa carrière il y a un an et quelques. Mais je ne sais pas comment.

- Elle chantait dans le spectacle de son école. Son producteur y assistait, car sa fille y participait aussi. Il a remarqué Mina, et lui a demandé de passer une audition. Au terme de celle ci, elle a été engagée et a fait ses premiers pas dans le monde de la musique.

- Elle a arrêté ses études ?

- Non, elle continue les cours, mais par correspondance. Au besoin, elle a le droit de retourner dans son lycée pour recevoir de l'aide. Sinon tu sais autre chose ?

- Et bien il semblerait que Mina soit le type même de la star capricieuse et toujours insatisfaite. Mais apparemment, tout le monde, même ses fans le savent. Sa règle de vie serait quelque chose comme " Quand j'ai envie, j'ai envie et quand j'ai pas envie j'ai pas envie ". En dehors de ça, tout le monde l'aime bien, elle est gentille, et même un peu naïve.

- Oui ça j'ai vu qu'elle était capricieuse. dit Tsuzuki en riant.

- Ce n'est pas une qualité Tsuzuki !

- Je sais bien. Par contre, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était très sensible aux autres. Un peu comme toi.

- Ne me compare pas avec elle. insista Hisoka vexé.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Je me méfie. "

Les deux partenaires continuèrent leur discussion, en passant à un autre sujet. Il ne parvenait pas à découvrir qui était cette âme. Tatsumi et Watari arrivèrent alors, s'installèrent, et les quatre shinigamis profitèrent du spectacle.


End file.
